ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Rearing
Category:Monster Rearing Monster Rearing is a new feature of Mog Gardens in which players can raise their own creatures from babe to brute. As they grow, watch them metamorphose into majestic creatures. Adventurers can receive certain items from their beasts, but the beasts will be less willing to part with anything of note should they be dissatisfied with their lives. Eligibility *Have all gathering locations at rank 4 or higher *Have employed the assistant Susuroon at least once *Activate Release the Fleece Adventurers who have fulfilled the above conditions can speak to the Green Thumb Moogle to begin a line of quests in which a Qiqirn named Chacharoon will enter their Mog Garden. After the quest line is complete, Chacharoon serves as the liaison between adventurers and their monsters. Adventurers can even change their parenting style by speaking with him. Raise a New Creature *Selecting this option allows adventurers to begin caring for a new bundle of feral joy. * All adventurers will begin by raising a sheep, but may choose from three other species of monsters later on. (Currently options available are Little Sheep, Little Rabbit, Little Sapling & Little Lizard) (as of 9/9/14) * Adventurers may only receive one new monster per day. Choose a Parenting Style There are two types of parenting styles from which to choose, each with their own set of rewards and drawbacks. *'Personal Growth:' Placing an emphasis on personal growth will allow one's monster to mature without having to feed it, but the beast's temper will also grow worse day by day. ** All new monsters received are set to this style by default. *'Enjoying the Moment:' Emphasizing this lifestyle stunts the monster's growth but puts it in a much better mood. However, monsters can mature under this style of parenting if they are fed. Part with Your Creature Adventurers may part with their monsters in two different ways, but each is permanent. *'Send It Back Home:' Adventurers release a monster cannot care for it anymore, but will be compensated for their troubles. *'Put It Down:' Kill the monster in order to reap items from its sacrifice. View "Boss's Advice" Selecting this option lets adventures pore over the primer on monster rearing penned by Chacharoon's superior. Caring for Monsters Adventurers may interact with their creatures in various ways, including petting them and trading items to them as food. Depending on their monster's mood, the items adventurers may reap from them will change, along with—on occasion—provisions that may be gathered from all over the Mog Garden. See How the Critter's Doing Choosing this option allows adventurers to gain insight into their creature's mood. Interact with the Beast Adventurers may only interact with their monsters once a day (Earth time). There is also no guarantee that interacting with a beast will improve its mood; it could very well have the opposite effect! Give the Creature a Name Adventurers may change the name of their monsters as many times as they wish. Collect Items Procuring items from monsters, while possible, will put them in a less pleasant mood than before and can be done only once per Earth day. Feeding Monsters The following items can be traded to monsters as feed. By feeding a critter, adventurers can help it mature even faster and improve its mood. Furthermore, once one's beast reaches a certain level of maturity, feeding it special items will cause it to change in appearance. Blue Peas / Millioncorn / Ronfaure Chestnut / Moko Grass / Boyahda Moss / Ahriman Tears / Fiend Blood / Beastman Blood / Great Boyahda Moss / Red Moko Grass / Pine Nuts / Deluxe Carrot / Potion / Holy Water / Mulsum / Hare Meat / Bastore Sardine / Faerie Apple / La Theine Cabbage / Batagreens / San d'Orian Carrot / Yagudo Cherry / Acorn / Sunflower Seeds / Distilled Water / Moon Carrot / Napa / Vomp Carrot / Zegham Carrot Maturation If certain food is used on a baby monster once it reaches a certain level of maturity, it evolves into an adult form. '''Baby sheep' *Using Boyahda Moss on a baby sheep causes it to become a Wild Sheep *Using Napa on a baby sheep causes it to become a Karakul Rabbit * Treant sapling * The Highs and the Lows of Parenting Beaming with Pure Contentment This expression indicates that an adventurer's critter is in the happiest of moods, meaning that its day cannot be ruined by either collecting items from it or interacting with it in the wrong way. However, choosing the correct form of interaction while the creature is in this state will reward one with shining stars. Retrieving an item from the creature, interacting with it, or returning to the Mog Garden after Japanese midnight has passed will remove this status. Succumbing to Darkness A monster in this state unleash all of its anger upon its master's Mog Garden, rendering it absolutely barren, except for flotsom. The only ways to cure the land of this problem are to either use moogle magic in hopes of quelling the beast's rage or to put it down. Furthermore, each use of moogle magic to quell beasts that succumb to darkness will cost more shining stars than the last. Rewards When items are collected from an animal, the following items are obtainable: *Little Sheep: *Wild Sheep: Lesser Chigoe, Sheep Wool, Selbina Milk, Mary's Milk, Dung *Karakul: Lesser Chigoe, Karakul Wool, Selbina Milk, Beaugreens, Dung *Little Rabbit: *Rabbit: *Little Sapling: *Treant: When an animal is killed, the following items are obtainable: *Baby Sheep: *Sheep: Giant Sheep Meat *Karakul: Karakul Skin *Rabbit: *Sapling: *Treant: means testing is still underway. Please add notes to the talk page with your results for inclusion here by the expert editors. Source *http://forum.square-enix.com/ffxi/threads/35236-Mog-Gardens?p=515289#post515289